(1) Field Of The Invention
The present invention generally appertains to improvements in fireplace grates and, more particularly, relates to a new and novel rack for use in suspending logs in an inclined pattern over a burning fire in the hearth of a fireplace.
(2) State Of The Prior Art
The use of logs supporting devices for supporting logs in an inclined pattern so as to constitute the burning fire on the hearth of a fireplace is generally known.
For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,414,033, a plurality of parallel spaced grate bars are supported by a frame and slope downwardly to support logs above a damper plate carried by the frame with the logs constituting the burning fire on the hearth of the fireplace.
In both U.S. Pat. Nos. 177,464 and 868,168, grates in the form of baskets attached to the fireplaces for holding bundles of logs are disclosed.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. De. 235,727; 247,418 and 247,419, grates formed from connected rods are shown. Such grates are of one-piece construction and cannot support logs over a grate on a hearth without interfering with such grate that contains the burning fire.